Mexican Fiesta 2 Update
The Mexican Fiesta 2 Update was released on the 15th of April 2016. It is in correlation with the Cinco de Mayo. New Features Events * Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event) Weapons *Black-Naga *DV Carbine Armors * Freedom Soldier Hat * Freedom Soldier Jacket * Freedom Soldier Pants * Straw Hat * White Cotton Shirt * White Cotton Pants Bundles * Freedom Soldier Kit * Freedom Fighter Kit Returning Features Weapons *Freedom Revolver *Dual Freedom Revolver Armors * Técnico Wrestler Mask * Rudo Wrestler Mask * Veteran Técnico Mask * Veteran Rudo Mask Bundles * MX Pack * Black Charro Gear Maps * Fiesta Town Update Description Hold onto your sombrero and get ready to party, the Mexican Fiesta is just getting started! Join the three-trial event and win all these event-exclusive items for FREE! - Freedom Revolver, a long and classic MX revolver that will get you plenty of kills for your skill! - Three Mexican wrestler masks that will help you rule the event the Mexican way, giving you better stats when used with MX weapons. - The Freedom Fighter Kit: Get the Straw Hat and the White Cotton Shirt and Pants for extra +20% protection against MX weapons each… that is +60% protection against MX weapons when used all together! - The ultimate Mexican style, event final weapon prize: DV Carabine. This automatic, retro style MX rifle features high damage at long distance ranges; perfect for those battle attacks in search of freedom! - Plus, you’ll get lots of gadgets too! Want to fiesta like there is no mañana? Check out these exclusive items that will help you get an extra edge to party in style! The Freedom Soldier Kit will help make you excel in the battlefield with tons of benefits for your MX weapons: +50% plus damage, +15% range and +25% rate of fire. Get it now and own the Black-Naga rifle, an MX old-fashion, classic style sniper rifle that is best used mid-range in the field. The Black Charro Gear is back to make you deadlier when carrying MX weapons: +50% plus damage, +30% faster reload and +7% extra speed! Plus, with this bundle you get the exclusive Dual Freedom Revolvers, the official charro’s MX weapon. Mexico's football T-shirt is back just for the event. Get it now while supplies last! Want to skip a tier every trial? Get Freedom Soldier Kit and skip 3 tiers, plus you’ll get the exclusive Mexican-style Blunderbuss skin, and the original one too! Also, if you get the MX Pack you’ll skip 3 tiers right away! This pack contains four lucha libre masks and the exclusive Armed Guitar Case, an MX heavy machine gun hidden in a guitar case…every mariachi’s weapon of choice. Join the celebration at FiestaTown! A themed map featuring Mexican-inspired props, party effects and mariachi music, all you need to get in the mood for some fiesta! -- Thank you all for your feedback, new updates and events coming soon! -- Trivia * It is in correlation with the Cinco de Mayo holiday which is commemorated in Mexico annually on the 5th of May. ** At 1862 of the same date, Mexican Forces commanded by General Ignacio Zaragoza defeated the French army in the Battle of Puebla. *In the Update Description, it says "DV Carabine", but in game, the name is listed as "DV Carbine". Category:Updates Category:2016 Updates